Pasen y vean
by Maya Masen Cullen
Summary: La vida de Edward Masen Vulturi es fría y monótona, sólo las bambalinas del teatro calientan su ¿alma? ¡Humanos...! Sólo sirven para... Entren y disfruten del espectáculo. Pasen... y vean. OOC (OS)


**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí estoy con esta pequeña sorpresita para Hallowen, que gracias a la propuesta e insistencia de unas maravillosas personas, me animé y lancé a escribir mi primer OS.**

**Dedicada especialmente a mis amigas del grupo N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la Fantasía**

****Esme preciosa mil gracias, sin ti, este pequeño escrito no sería posible.****

**Hermanita Maia, gracias por tus maravillos y únicos diseños **

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda en todo lo posible e imposible.**

_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><span>Pasen… y vean.<span>

Edward Pov:

—¡Basta de mentiras! Me tenéis harto con tantas excusas baratas —grité empotrándoles contra la pared, por muy grandes y fuertes que fueran jamás podrían conmigo, les llevaba unos cuantos siglos de ventaja, además de que había tenido al mejor maestro que había podido existir.

—No lo volveremos a hacer, señor, hoy nos luciremos. Le doy mi palabra —me aseguró Félix, tocándose el cuello una vez les solté.

—Esperemos que la mercancía de hoy sea mejor. Es vuestra última oportunidad —gruñí, aniquilando con la mirada a Félix y Emmett, quienes eran los encargados de cazar a nuestras presas—. Esta noche, para la representación, deseo una mujer hermosa, con una belleza indescriptible, virgen… Con una sangre dulce y excitante, capaz de volver loco a cualquier vampiro. —Me relamí los labios al imaginarme a esa preciosidad—. Sí lo lográis, os perdonaré y me olvidaré de vuestro tortuoso castigo, es más, os recompensaré…, dejaré que disfrutéis de varias prisioneras, eso sí, no las matéis, las necesitamos vivas. —Un asentimiento de sus cabezas fue lo último que vislumbré antes de que salieran de mis aposentos.

Odiaba haber tenido que atenderles en mi cámara, pero no quería que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación… En este lugar, las paredes tenían oídos, a eso añádele nuestro agudizado sentido. Menos mal que en mis aposentos era imposible escuchar nada por mucho que quisieran. Ésa era la razón por la que hacía unos segundos atrás se encontraban aquí ese par de inútiles.

Llevaban ya varias semanas que no traían buen género y eso no era para nada bueno y, lo peor, es que apenas se esforzaban en la búsqueda de buenos manjares...

¡¿De verdad creían ese par de idiotas que me podían engañar?! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderían a no mezclar trabajo y sexo?!

Conocía como la palma de mi mano a la víbora de Rosalie, sabía que se había valido del sexo para que ese par de tontos accediesen a su petición de que no me trajesen más bellas mujeres… ¡Qué soberana estupidez! ¿A caso esa zorra y rubia vampiresa se pensaba mi dueña? Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella, bastantes problemas ya había causado por ir por todos lados creyéndose la ama y señora sólo por habernos acostado alguna vez que otra.

Estaba a punto de sentarme a leer un rato a Anne Rice, disfrutando de un buen whisky cuando unos taconeos repicotearon en el pasillo y, segundos después, unos golpes atizaron en la puerta. No me hizo falta preguntar de quién se trataba, pues su esencia empalagosa era inconfundible.

—Adelante, Rosalie. —La invité a pasar muy a mi pesar. Sólo esperaba que fuera rápida y se largara.

—¡Como tu pareja que soy, exijo respeto! —exclamó, chillando histéricamente mientras se adentraba en la habitación. Esta mujer realmente estaba loca, no le bastaba con acosarme por todos lados, sino que encima se creía con el derecho de venir a reclamarme no sé qué mierdas.

Creí que había llegado el momento de poner a esta bruja en su lugar y no iba a ser para nada caballeroso, sino todo lo contrario, con esta clase de vampiresas manipuladoras y divas, lo mejor era convertirse en un ser despreciable y monstruoso para que comprendieran, aunque fuese un poco, la situación, pues tampoco es que fuera muy lista. Vengativa, caprichosa y mentirosa, sí, pero inteligente… no entraba en su categoría. Además de que a mí nadie me daba órdenes, lo único que conseguirían al enfrentarme sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa… Más le valía a la mujer que tenía delante terminar con su verborrea o éste sería el último amanecer que sus ojos verían.

—¡Basta ya, Rosalie! —gruñí, lanzándole una fulminante mirada que la hizo retroceder—. Eres insoportable, nadie te aguanta y, si lo hacen, es porque eres buena en la cama. —Di un trago a mi copa; no iba a hacer esto rápido, me quería divertir—. Te crees la dueña y señora del lugar… cuando no eres nada más que otro miembro de mi clan, para ser exacto de los de menos grado e importancia… Vamos, que si desaparecieras, no me importaría lo más mínimo, una puta menos a la que alimentar.

Sonreí con petulancia y continué:

—¿En serio pensabas que serías mi mujer? —Me carcajeé burlonamente, disfrutando de ver cómo su orgullo estaba por el suelo y cómo en sus ojos se reflejaba el odio y la vergüenza, y eso que todavía no había terminado— . Que te quede algo bien claro, Rosalie, para que veas que nunca has tenido ni una sola oportunidad… Nunca he bebido la sangre de las vampiresas con las que me ha acostado y, de las que he bebido y bebo, no me las llevo a la cama jamás. —La miré de arriba abajo con aborrecimiento—. Y que yo recuerde, nunca he bebido de ti y mucho menos te he dejado beber de mí; así que no sé de dónde sacaste esa penosa conclusión, porque, escúchame bien, jamás ni aunque se congele el infierno, te haría mi compañera y mucho menos mi esposa. —Di un pequeño empujón con mi dedo entre sus pechos—. Ahora, mejor retírate y no me vuelvas a molestar, porque si lo haces dejaré que Alec y Jane se diviertan contigo y mira que te tienen ganas, sobre todo Jane… Ya la conoces, le encanta torturar, es la sanguinaria de la familia —aseveré, abriendo la puerta e invitándola a marcharse de una vez y, rápidamente, salió con la cabeza gacha por la humillación que acababa de sufrir.

Me dejé caer en mi sillón de cuero negro, enfrente de la chimenea, donde varios troncos ardían dando algo de iluminación a la estancia que se hallaba a oscuras. Necesitaba dar un giro a mi existencia, cada día estaba más asqueado de la vida que llevaba, algo normal cuando acarreas décadas e incluso siglos haciendo lo mismo. Llevaba desde 1628 con la farsa de la compañía de teatro. Una década después de haber nacido a esta vida convertido por el loco, cruel y sanguinario asesino Vladimir; el mejor maestro que jamás hubiera podido tener. Él me hizo un ser frío, sin sentimiento alguno y sin demostrar ninguna debilidad ante los enemigos y, mucho más, ante los que se decían amigos, ya que en esta vida los amigos escaseaban o más bien no existían.

Como cada año, esta noche 31 de octubre, la función iba dedicada a mi difunto creador, y debía ser grandiosa y especial. Era realmente gracioso que el temible Vladimir fuera asesinado a manos de su compañera de turno, por celos…, pero lo mejor es que cuando lo descubrí, vengué su muerte desmembrando tranquilamente y de lo más feliz a la zorra de Katrina, fue un juego de lo más divertido ver cómo ella corría, intentando escaparse de mí, adoraba llevar a mis presas hasta el límite antes de terminar con ellas, sino dónde se quedaría la gracia del asunto.

—Alec, sabes que no necesitas permiso para entrar al igual que tu hermana —susurré al oler su esencia y escuchar cómo sus pasos se acercaban.

Esos diabólicos gemelos eran los únicos que contaban con mi confianza, mis manos derechas… Luego de mí, ellos estaban al cargo de todo, y quien se atreviera a desobedecerlos recibiría el mismo castigo que si el desplante me lo hubieran hecho directamente a mí. Quería a ese par como hermanos, es más, así nos tratábamos, el cariño y amor que sentíamos era recíproco, además de que nos encantaba torturar y jugar con nuestros enemigos, ya que los mortales sólo nos servían de alimento y también para disfrutar de un buen sexo. El tener algo tan frágil en tus brazos y al mismo tiempo sentir cómo su sangre corre por su cuerpo y cómo, gracias a tus caricias, se excita haciendo que el olor y el sabor de esa sangre sean increíbles…, no tiene precio. Y si le añadimos que los humanos son demasiado fogosos y apasionados, pues…

—Esta noche tendremos aforo completo, se han vendido todas las entradas, para ambas funciones —me informó divertido mientras se servía una copa de whisky—. Lo de los mortales es mucho. —Se echó a reír, sentándose en el sillón frente a mí.

—¡Si en realidad supieran las criaturas que vivimos a su alrededor, creo que no volverían a celebrar hallowen en lo que les resta de vida…! Te garantizo que se quedarían en su casa cerrados con mil llaves —dije, acompañando en las risas a mi hermano.

—¡Cómo si eso pudiera detenernos! —exclamó Jane, arrastrando las palabras y sentándose en mis piernas. ¡Mira que era mimosa!— ¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Cuándo escribirán un libro, o harán una película o serie sobre vampiros, que se ajuste un poco a la realidad? —Bebió un trago de mi vaso antes de acurrucarse en mi pecho y cerrar los ojos.

—Hay que reconocer que Bram Stocker y Anne Rice se acercan un poco —declaró Alec, subiendo y estirando las piernas encima de la mesa de centro.

—Me alegro que por fin hayas puesto en su sitio a la perra de Rosalie —dijo como si nada Jane, lo que me extrañó, pues esperaba algún comentario mordaz.

—Suéltalo de una vez, hermanita, no vaya a ser que te atragantes con tu propio veneno —apuntó Alec divertido, ocasionando que ambos rompiéramos en carcajadas, las cuales aumentaron al ver la inquisidora mirada que nos dedicó.

—¡Agg, os odio!, ¡sois de lo peor! —expresó, simulando estar irritada mientras hacía graciosos ademanes con sus manos—. Espero que la hayas humillado bastante, y te comunico que pienso divertirme un poquito torturándola. —Se levantó y rellenó nuestras copas para luego servirse una ella—. Más os vale, que a partir de ahora, escojáis mejor compañía a la hora de follar. Estoy cansada de vampiras que se creen diosas. No quiero más Angelas, Rosalies, Renatas, Jessicas, etc... No deseo tener zorras lameculos alrededor todo el día —nos señaló con el dedo a modo de advertencia.

—Te prometo que lo intentaremos…, pero es que nos acosan y, ya sabes, la carne es débil. —Besé su frente, pues otra vez se había sentado en mis piernas—. Estate tranquila, una vez que obtengamos nuestro propio placer, las mandaremos de paseo, y si se ponen pesadas las matamos y fuera —dije, acariciando su rubia melena—. Total, unas vampiresas menos en el mundo no se notará, y los humanos lo agradecerán. —Me encogí de hombros. Me daba igual si tenía que matar a todo mi clan, las únicas personas que me importaban se encontraban conmigo, el resto que se fuera a la mierda.

Un cómodo silencio se formó entre nosotros, cada uno estábamos sumidos en nuestro mundo y pensamientos.

Llevé mi vista hacía la chimenea donde las llamas parecían tener una lucha encarnecida mientras vagaba en mis recuerdos de cómo surgió la compañía de teatro "La danza de los Vampiros". Era el sueño de Vladimir, y en su honor lo hice realidad.

Estaba cansado de deambular de un lugar a otro y decidí quedarme una temporada en Francia, exactamente Paris, "la ciudad del amor", ahí descubrí que los franceses eran bastante liberales. Sus fiestas eran bacanales de sexo y alcohol, en las que nunca faltaba algún tipo de representación ya fuera musical, comedia circense o teatro…

En una de esas reuniones conocí a mis hermanos, los cuales se hacían pasar por inocentes jóvenes que desprendían sensualidad y sexo a distancia, eso sin contar que su belleza, como la de cualquier inmortal, cautivaba con facilidad a los estúpidos humanos, vamos, que cazar era sumamente fácil y nada divertido.

Nos estuvimos vigilando mutuamente hasta que una noche, en una de las fiestas de la alta sociedad francesa, vimos cómo tres hombres seguían a una joven sirvienta sin que ésta se diera cuenta, y no me hizo falta leer su mente para saber qué ocurriría. Sin apartar la vista por donde esos despreciables habían desaparecido, invité a los hermanos a unirse y divertirnos un rato jugando con esos hombres, no sin antes ingresar en la mente de la chica para hacerla olvidar lo vivido y dejarla marchar en paz…

He de reconocer que nos lo pasamos bastante bien, tuvimos un buen entretenimiento, disfrute viendo el sufrimiento de esos humanos ante nuestra cruel tortura… Sentir el miedo en sus cuerpos era fascinante. Como romper sus huesos lentamente, golpearlos como si fueran un pelota, morderlos haciéndoles sentir cómo nuestro veneno quemaba su cuerpo hasta que decidimos acabar con el juego, desangrándolos por completo y acabando con su agonía… Pero lo mejor, sin duda, fue cuando la pequeña Jane jugó con las mentes de esos hombres y les obligó a follarse unos a otros; ninguno se libró de ser penetrado con fuerza… El contemplar cómo sufrían por las embestidas que recibían de sus compañeros era divertidísimo; al menos, disfrutaron de algo de sexo doloroso y placentero antes de morir…

En fin, desde esa noche nos hicimos inseparables, buscamos un edificio en la zona de Montmartre, el cual exteriormente parecía sólo una hermosa y antigua construcción, sin embargo, su interior escondía unas maravillosas mazmorras y túneles con habitaciones secretas, además de las dos hermosas viviendas que se situaban en la última planta y tenían unas zonas abuhardilladas… El lugar era idóneo para nuestros planes, y en cuanto adquirí el inmueble nos pusimos con las obras para adecuar el local en un hermoso y tenebroso teatro, que no tardó más de un par de semanas en abrir sus puertas con el nombre: "Téâtre des Vampires".

Nunca me imaginé tal éxito. A las dos semanas de haber inaugurado, teníamos una gran lista de espera. Ni siquiera nos daba tiempo a poner las entradas a la venta cuando ya se habían terminado. Poco a poco, varios vampiros se fueron uniendo a nuestras filas, pues el pertenecer a nuestro clan, les daba tranquilidad y la coartada de que no serían descubiertos, además de alimentarse de humanos sin tener que salir a cazar; algo, desde mi punto de vista y del de mis hermanos, de lo más aburrido.

Al principio salíamos nosotros tres a cazar a nuestros próximos actores…, pero cuando el aquelarre comenzó a aumentar considerablemente, las tareas las repartimos entre nuestros súbditos, pues no eran compañeros. A cambio de aceptarlos cumplirían nuestras órdenes y reglas, pero en el momento en el que las quebrantasen serían torturados sádicamente hasta sentenciar cómo de dolorosa sería su muerte… Sólo rememorar sus rostros compungidos por el temor cuando presenciaron uno de nuestros castigos, fue de lo más agradable. Amábamos que nos tuvieran miedo, debían tener claro quiénes eran los amos del lugar y a quiénes debían su respeto y lealtad.

Desde ese instante, todos luchaban por ser nuestros favoritos, se nos ofrecían sexualmente, nos dejaban beber de su sangre e incluso nos complacían en las más ridículas y humillantes peticiones… Nos encantaba verlos a nuestros pies, nos hacía sentirnos poderosos…, no obstante, de vez cuando, dábamos algún castigo para advertirles que al primer relajo, falta o atrevimiento, sabrían a lo que se enfrentarían. No podíamos entregarles ni una pizca de libertad, llámenme tirano si quieren, mas a los de mi especie no se nos conocía por ser fieles precisamente, sino más bien por ser traicioneros.

Lo bueno de tener a tantos vampiros es que en vez de representar una o dos historias, ahora podíamos hacer hasta cinco o seis, consiguiendo alargar la función hasta unas tres horas, donde los humanos veían nuestra verdadera naturaleza en vivo y en directo, claro, también les dábamos gusto con sus horribles y decepcionantes mitos, como que el ajo nos ahuyentaba; dormíamos en ataúdes; no nos reflejábamos en los espejos; el agua bendita nos quemaba; las malditas estacas en el corazón… y la gilipollez de que el sol nos mataba.. Pero no nos quedaba de otra, ya que se suponía que éramos humanos interpretando un papel.

Estuvimos unas cuantas décadas viviendo en Paris, hasta que decidimos cambiar de aires y marcharnos a Alemania, donde también tuvimos un gran éxito y, por supuesto, más vampiros se unieron a nuestras filas. Cada vez los edificios que teníamos que buscar para nuestros teatros debían ser más grandes y contar con más túneles y cámaras subterráneas, además de algún tipo de mazmorras y calabazos, pues nuestro número aumentaba y tanto súbditos como prisioneros necesitaban su espacio. Muchas veces los primeros se montaban sus propias orgías, en las que nunca participábamos, pero sí que de vez en cuando las presenciábamos y nos daban grandes ideas para los próximos espectáculos.

Ahora nos encontrábamos viviendo en una de las ciudades más cosmopolita de Europa: Londres. Una ciudad en la que es imposible aburrirse, ya que te brinda un inmenso abanico de posibilidades: cultura, tradición, historia, arte… Y lo mejor de todo es que a pesar de estar en el siglo XXI, y contando con una maravillosa tecnología, que les proporcionaba gran información, los humanos siguieran siendo tan ingenuos y predecibles con respecto a las historias de Drácula, vampiros o criaturas de la noche. Les encantaban, se sentían cautivados por esos relatos fantasiosos y tan alejados de la realidad…

¡Por Dios! Somos criaturas egoístas, seres fríos y sin sentimientos, guiados por nuestros bajos instintos. Asesinos que disfrutamos matando a nuestras víctimas mientras nos alimentamos de su sangre, para luego tirar sus cuerpos en un cubo de basura, en medio de un callejón y terminar siendo comida para las ratas. En conclusión, nos daba igual lo que sucediera con ellos, a nosotros sólo nos importaba saciar nuestra necesidad, ya fuera por hambre o por placer…, y por eso nos llamaba tanto la atención que hubiera grupos de humanaos que nos idolatrasen. Para nosotros mucho mejor, ya que cada vez más gente venía a ver nuestras obras y el teatro era una de las principales atracciones de está increíble ciudad.

Estábamos situados en la zona West End, donde se hallaban varios pubs, teatros, tiendas y cines… Pero sin duda nuestro "Téâtre des Vampires" llamaba mucho la atención, no sólo por estar en West Street, en el barrio de Candem, sino porque compramos el antiguo teatro San Martins, construido en el año 1916, y que era dedicado exclusivamente a obras de terror y misterio; de hecho fue fundado por la famosa escritora de crímenes Agatha Christie.

—Estaba pensando en darle un toque de brutalidad a mi representación de esta noche —nos comentó con deliciosa calma Jane, sacándonos a Alec y a mí de nuestros pensamientos.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, será demasiado salvaje —agregó mi hermano sin desprender su vista del fuego—. Eres una maldita bruja sin corazón. —Rió perversamente.

—No piensas decirnos de que se trata, ¿verdad? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo os diré que pienso utilizar a Rosalie para la escena que tengo en mente —nos anunció con voz dulce, pero con un tono vengativo que te hacía temblar.

—Mejor haberte quedado callada que dejarnos con la miel en los labios. Eres malvada —se quejó Alec, poniendo un puchero muy gracioso y que ocasionó que nuestra hermana le sacase la lengua antes de que nuestras risas resonasen por la habitación.

—¿Qué tienes tú en mente? ¿A quiénes vas a utilizar? —le pregunté a mi hermano, pues se encontraba demasiado pensativo.

—Tengo varias ideas. Había pensado en una muerte cruel de vampiros por codiciar lo que no es suyo —explicó mientras daba pequeños y suaves toques con sus dedos en el posaba brazos del sillón—. Creo que tomaré a Carlisle y Esme, junto con otros tres vampiros, y de humana utilizaré a la enana chillona que está en las mazmorras, me parece que se llama Alice… Pero necesito una nueva exquisitez y joven a ser posible… Esperemos que los grandotes hagan su trabajo por una vez — bufó hastiado por la situación de esos ineptos.

—Ya están avisados, si hoy no cumplen mis expectativas, quizás decida matarles, a no ser que queráis divertiros antes y asesinarlos ante el público… Sería interesante ver sus reacciones, nunca hemos hecho un asesinato en directo de uno de los nuestros —dije mientras en mi mente recreaba esa posible escena.

—Hoy debemos lucirnos y ser más sádicos y sanguinarios que nunca. No sólo por honrar a Vladimir, sino por darles una buena fiesta de Halloween… Ojalá y encuentre algo interesante para esta noche en el público; Jasper no es tan complaciente como al principio; de hecho, desde que le di permiso de disfrutar de la humana que parece una duende, deja bastante que desear…. Preciso de carne nueva —manifestó nuestra hermana con indiferencia mientras se miraba las uñas, admirando su nueva manicura.

Seguimos charlando durante un rato de cosas sin importancia, hasta que decidimos avisar a los que nos acompañarían esta noche y preparar los distintos decorados. Era de lo más halagador ver cómo todos se postraban a nuestros pies para ser los elegidos, como buenos vampiros les gustaba ser el centro de atención y mostrar su belleza y superioridad antes los crédulos humanos.

La elección fue bastante rápida, ya que nuestra decisión había sido tomada con anterioridad. No pude evitar reírme ante la cara de sorpresa y temor de Rosalie al verse seleccionada por Jane. Me tenía bastante intrigado lo que nuestra pequeña hermana tenía en mente, pues también tomó a Jasper y a Emmett, que aún no había llegado, era una mezcla bastante interesante y eso sin contar que añadiría unos humanos a la escena.

—Amos, Félix y Emmett acaban de llegar y les esperan con la mercancía en el anfiteatro —nos avisó Gianna, una de las humanas que trabajaba para nosotros, debíamos cubrir todos los posibles frentes, no queríamos ser descubiertos.

—Gracias, Gianna, sigue así de eficaz y te prometo que acabarás uniéndote a nuestras filas en vez de acabar siendo el postre —declaró arrogante Alec mientras le lanzaba una lasciva mirada, que me recordó lo bien que nos lo pasamos con ella… ¡Dios, cómo se movía y se abría esa mujer para nosotros! Tendríamos que repetir de nuevo ese juego.

Dejé de pensar en el trío que hicimos, cuando olí el aroma de nuestras nuevas e incautas víctimas, que habían sido traídas con la excusa de una visita turística donde conocerían a sus actores principales, con quienes mantendrían una pequeña y amena conversación.

—Reconozco que hoy han hecho un buen trabajo; se han lucido, hay varias fragancias que huelen deliciosamente bien —declaró Jane, frotándose sus manos ansiosas mientras se relamía los labios al contemplar a un par de hombres bastante atractivos. Se habían ganado unos días más de vida, mi hermanita iba a disfrutarlos de todas las maneras posibles primero.

Elevé mi rostro dispuesto a deleitarme con la vista de las bellezas que nos habían traído, cuando un efluvio demasiado atrayente llamó mi atención y me obligó a girar mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, por donde se habían perdido un para de chicas. Estaba deseando ir tras ellas, pero debía quedarme y hacer toda la pantomima para que no se asustaran antes de hacerles caer en nuestras redes.

—Necesito salir de aquí, Edward, deseo a esa pelirroja, su sangre me llama de una forma insoportable, me es de lo más complicado resistirme… Ese perfume es… —me comentó ansioso Alec, que estaba en las mismas que yo, pero, al menos, la esencia que él quería no era la que a mí me había hipnotizado. No había visto a la mujer, pero ese olor tan delicioso de su sangre sólo podía corresponder a una maravilla digna de admirar.

—Te comprendo, hermano, me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo, pero con la otra mujer. Despachemos esto rápido y busquémoslas. Ellas serán nuestras protagonistas esta noche y quien sabe si… —Dejé la frase en el aire, porque lo que estaba pensando era una verdadera locura, ¿o no?

No les prestamos mucha atención a las mujeres que se hallaban frente a nosotros, y eso que algunas no estaban mal, sus mentes gritaban que estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que nosotros quisiéramos. En otra ocasión ya las habríamos tomado de mil maneras antes de comenzar la función…, no obstante, en este momento nos daba igual lo que sucediera con ellas, de hecho, elegimos a dos al azar para la primera función, ya que la estelar la haríamos mi hermano y yo de manera conjunta, con esas dos mujeres que habían desaparecido por las puertas de entrada a la sala.

—Bien, preparadlos para la función, sus vestuarios están en los camerinos —ordenó mi hermana a Félix mientras señalaba a los seleccionados para morir en directo—. Los demás podéis dar gracias por vivir unos días más. Emmett, acompáñales a sus nuevas habitaciones. —Sonrió maliciosa, tocándose los colmillos con la lengua mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los gritos histéricos de esos frágiles humanos que, en estos días, se convertirían en nuestra cena.

Una vez se alejaron lo suficiente, Jane se giró hacia nosotros, mirándonos con suspicacia, nos conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué había ocurrido, y algo me decía que ella estaba detrás de todo esto.

—Disfrutad de mi sorpresa. Nuestras nuevas acomodadoras. —Nos lanzó una mirada burlona—. Sus nombres son Isabella y Vanessa Swan, mellizas, y solas en este mundo. Vuestras "Tua Cantante". ¡Soy la mejor haciendo regalos! —aseveró entre risas mientras, dando pequeños saltitos, desaparecía velozmente de nuestra vista.

Sin dilatar más la situación seguimos los deliciosos aromas, tan atrayentes que se convirtieron en nuestra maldita droga. Nuestros pasos apenas resonaban, pues por la velocidad que llevábamos sólo rozábamos el suelo. ¡Mierda dónde diablos estaban! Sus olores se encontraban por varios sitios. ¡¿Cómo no las detectamos antes?!

—Eso da igual ahora —gruñó Alec, al parecer pensé en voz alta—. Necesito encontrarla ya, lo mejor será separarnos; sus esencias se han dividido. Nos vemos en tu habitación. —Se dio la vuelta, alejándose rápidamente por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Seguí a paso lento por el pasillo donde su fragancia se perdía, doblé a la derecha donde su olor se intensificó, iba a la zona de luces y sonido. ¡Mala idea, pequeña! Ese lugar era demasiado solitario hasta que comienza la función, sonreí victorioso, era el escenario perfecto.

Según avanzaba, ese delicioso perfume comenzó a nublar todos mis sentidos, haciendo que mi mente se nublase de tal modo que se centró sólo en la caza. Bramé, deseoso por saborear con mi lengua esa piel y degustar aquella deliciosa y embriagante sangre. Fue en ese instante que escuché una dulce y hechizante voz entonando una canción soul que embotó todo mi ser, ya que la música y la sangre se juntaban en el mismo lugar, llamándome, seduciéndome. Sentía que me encaminaba a mi muerte…, de hecho, había muerto y había renacido en el paraíso.

—Señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —Escuché su tierna y tímida voz cerca de mí, provocando que abriera mis ojos, quedando frente al ser más angelical que el cielo y el infierno hubieran creado. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, todas habían desaparecido.

Su larga y suave melena rojiza castaña, enmarcaba su hermoso e infantil rostro. Sus grandes y penetrantes ojos chocolates, te mostraban su alma y reflejaban sus sentimientos haciéndote perder en ellos, que estaban rodeados por esas hermosas y profundas pestañas. Seguí el recorrido, cerciorándome de sus preciosas y graciosas pecas que rodeaban su chiquita pero perfecta nariz, y esos labios rojos carnosos que te invitaban a morderlos como hacía ella en este mismo momento, consiguiendo que mi miembro comenzase a despertar, y eso que no quise detenerme en su precioso cuello, del cual lamería su esencia y por supuesto mordería.

Continué mi recorrido por su escultural cuerpo, sus pechos eran redonditos y bien puestos, no eran grandes y voluminosos como los de Rosalie y Tanya, lo cual agradecía; sino que tenían el tamaño justo para que cupieran en mi mano.

¡Dios, lo que pensaba hacer con ellos!

Seguí mi recorrido por su plano vientre, el cual lamería con mi lengua, lentamente, hasta llegar a su monte de Venus donde … Decidí seguir observando sus deliciosas curvas y esas estilizadas piernas, las cuales estarían rodeando mis caderas mientras me internaba en ella una y otra vez… Era simplemente perfecta para mí… Sólo para mí.

—Por supuesto que necesito tu ayuda —afirmé, mirándola con lujuria antes de volver a recorrer su cuerpo —, pero primero respóndeme a un par de preguntas: ¿Cómo te llamas? Y, ¿qué haces aquí? —indagué mientras me acercaba sigiloso, pero acechando a mi presa.

—Me llamo Isabella, pero mi hermana me dice Bella. —No paraba de morderse el labio, sólo esperaba que no se hiciera sangre, no quería perder mi autocontrol—. Y estoy aquí porque es mi trabajo…, pero algo me dice que debería huir —dijo, echándose hacia atrás buscando una salida.

—Lo siento, pequeña, los destinos de tu hermana y tuyo, estaban decididos desde que cruzasteis esas puertas. Esta noche serás la protagonista, junto con tu hermana, del cierre estelar. —Acaricie su mejilla, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel—. No intentes buscar una salida, no la hay. —Sonreí seductoramente—. Esta noche te haré mía…, me pertenecerás —sentencié, estampando mis labios contra los suyos hasta el punto de hacerla perder la consciencia, lo que me facilitó llevarla hasta mis aposentos donde me esperaba Alec, con la hermana de mi pequeño y angelical demonio.

Luego de dejar bien acomodadas a las hermanas Swan, fuimos a donde se hallaba nuestra hermana para agradecerle tan estupendo e increíble regalo. Después de algunas bromas de su parte, algunas creo que iban en serio, nos marchamos hacia el escenario, pues la obra estaba a punto de comenzar. Miré por una ranura del telón y negué con la cabeza, divertido… El auditorio estaba a reventar. Menudos ilusos, si supieran que estaban rodeados de vampiros y que podrían morir en milésimas de segundo… Lo más gracioso es que este teatro era una burla hacia los mortales.

Segundos después y con Alec al piano, el telón se levantó. Varios ataúdes se encontraban en dos filas indias a lo largo del escenario y, al final de éste, una jaula bañada en oro, en la que en su interior se encontraban dos humanos completamente desnudos y esposados.

Poco a poco, los vampiros fueron saliendo de sus ataúdes, acercándose a la hermosa cárcel, la cual acariciaban mientras mostraban sus colmillos, produciendo los gritos y temblores de la mujer y el hombre que allí se encontraban. Seguidamente, Rosalie, abrió la verja y se adentró en la jaula, yendo directa a la mujer y desnudándose delante de ella. Emmett y Jasper no tardaron en acompañarla mientras acariciaban el cuerpo de la vampiro, la cual disfrutaba jugando con el cuerpo de la mujer, logrando que por muy asustada que estuviera, de sus labios escaparan varios gemidos de placer cuando la rubia empezó a follarla con su boca, chupando, succionando y mordiendo su clítoris.

¡Dios, Rosalie estaba sufriendo su mayor humillación!

Estaba follando a una mujer, lo que más asco le daba y siempre se había negado hacer. La función terminó con ambos vampiros follando a la mujer por todos lados mientras mi hermana torturaba al hombre, haciéndole mirar cómo disfrutaban de su mujer ante sus ojos, algo realmente cruel, pero en defensa de mi hermana diré que los gemidos de la mujer indicaban que estaba de lo más feliz. La obra finalizó con los vampiros adentrándose en la jaula, sedientos y mordiendo a los humanos por todas partes en el momento en que ambos estaban el la cúspide de su excitación, pues Jane hizo gozar al humano antes de llevarlo a su inminente muerte.

El auditorio se soltó en aplausos ante la representación, lo que hizo que una sonrisa de satisfacción surcara el rostro de nuestra pequeña demonio, pues siempre le gustaba superarse y esta vez lo había conseguido pero bien.

La siguiente actuación fue la que Alec tenía planeada, pero en vez de ser representada por él, fue por Carlisle, necesitaba a mi hermano en todos los sentidos para el show final. Me gustó ver el escenario de dominación que montó, donde una pequeña y chillona Alice era sometida sexualmente por distintos vampiros, la muy perra lo disfrutaba a muerte, creo que después de llevar con nosotros varios meses se había acostumbrado. Tenía que hablarlo con mis hermanos, pero lo mejor era desprendernos de ella, necesitábamos que transmitieran miedo y ésta ya no lo hacía…, pero la sorpresa me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

Cuando Carlisle se encontraba embistiendo a Alice con fuerza, una furibunda Esme entró en escena tomando a la enana por el cuello antes de inclinarse sobre su cuello y morderla mientras rompía varios huesos de su cuerpo, hasta que quedó inerte y sin gota de sangre. Mi hermano había castigado a Jasper, por tener desatendida a Jane, de una manera perversa: matando a Alice, la humana que le había tocado al corazón. Fue algo sublime y el final resultó glorioso con esa perfecta actuación de Renata y Demetri, cerrados en una especie de bóveda por la cual comenzó a entrar la luz y donde, segundos después, aparecieron sólo cenizas.

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el anfiteatro… Estos humanos eran de lo más predecibles, cuanta más sangre, sexo y muerte hubiera… más les gustaría. Por eso se nos daba tan bien el negocio del teatro que hacíamos… Era una grotesca burla hacia la existencia de los mortales. Vampiros actores que realizaban obras donde utilizaban sus rasgos vampíricos de fuerza, velocidad, belleza… e incluso bebíamos sangre y matábamos frente a la audiencia, que, gracias a la naturaleza del ambiente, se creían que lo que sus ojos habían presenciado era una fantástica actuación.

Ya todo estaba preparado para la función estelar. Nuestras queridas protagonistas se hallaban muertas de miedo con mi hermana. Sabían que iban a ser poseídas delante de una multitud y quizás, lo más posible, acabaran muertas entre nuestros brazos. Aunque algo me decía que estaba equivocado, bueno, ya veríamos qué sucedía en el escenario según todo fuera avanzando.

La música del réquiem de Mozart comenzó a sonar mientras el telón se abría, mostrando a varios vampiros con máscaras y cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos por unas túnicas carmesíes de terciopelo y rodeando, ansiosos, unos altares donde se encontraban tumbadas dos hermosas mujeres, vestidas completamente de blanco por unos vestidos de gasa, transparentes, que dejaban ver sus esculturales cuerpos. En el momento que Alec y yo hicimos acto de presencia vestidos con unas túnicas negras y rojas, todos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto mientras intentaban tocarnos con desesperación. En cuanto nos situamos cerca de nuestras jóvenes vírgenes, unas luces blancas con un sonido estruendoso de fondo, reflejó en la sala imitando relámpagos eléctricos. Muy lentamente nos acercamos hacia sus cuerpos, los cuales contemplamos con devoción, acariciándolos superficialmente, con delicadeza, antes de acercarnos a ellas y besar sus labios.

—No tengas miedo, princesa. Te llevaré al paraíso del placer. Confía en mí —susurré con dulzura a mi Bella mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz.

—Tengo miedo —me confirmó con nerviosismo en su voz—. ¿Vas a matarme? —Sus ojos reflejaban el temor a que eso sucediera, y en ese instante sentí la necesidad de protegerla... Sacudí ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, ahora la haría disfrutar en mis brazos sin pensar en nada más.

—Muy sensato temerme… Soy la muerte personificada, pequeña —admití mientras inspiraba su aroma y escuchaba su errática respiración—. Ahora mismo te encuentras muy excitada, mi presencia te asusta pero también la deseas.

Me acerqué a ella, su perfume era una droga para mí, su cercanía era intoxicante y su cuerpo no paraba de llamarme a gritos para que lo explorara, lo inundara de placer y lo poseyera más de una vez, haciendo mía a esta criatura angelical venida de los mismos infiernos...

—Al menos, dime tu nombre —pidió entre balbuceos.

—Edward Masen Vulturi —dije, recorriendo su cuello con mis labios. Dulce y exquisito néctar su suave piel.

—¡Eres un vampiro! Todo lo que ha sucedido aquí es verdad —afirmó en un inaudible susurro que parecía más una pregunta.

—Exacto. Un vampiro, un diablo de la noche…, un monstruo sin alma. —Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja antes de mordisquearlo suavemente—. Eres un delicioso manjar —aseguré, recorriendo con mis dedos el contorno de sus pechos—. Nos has observado por ti misma, has visto cómo mataban a esos humanos, luego de beber su sangre sin piedad para alimentarse… Somos vampiros, los dueños de la noche… Bella. —Jugué con mis dedos en el nudo que sujetaba el cierre de su vestido en el hombro.

—Edward… —Suspiró cuando mordisqueé su clavícula. El aroma de su excitación no sólo llegó a mí, pues noté cómo ante el amargo pero embriagante aroma, algunos vampiros se removían a nuestro alrededor, pero una orden de Jane y volvieron a su posición.

Mi presenciaba la estaba volviendo loca, y yo estaba disfrutando del espectáculo de ver su deseo y lujuria por mí en sus ojos.

Besé sus hombros mientras deshacía el nudo y, deslizando una parte del vestido por su brazo, seguí descendiendo con besos hasta llegar a su escote, donde sin contemplaciones rompí el vestido en miles de trozos para, al fin, tener acceso a ese maravilloso cuerpo. Mis labios fueron a sus preciosos y deliciosos pechos que no paré de besar, lamer, succionar y mordisquear. Mi dulce Bella estaba completamente quieta, sintiendo mis caricias y gimiendo en susurros ahogados mientras con mis manos retiraba velozmente los restos de la prenda para acariciar sus piernas lentamente. Su piel era tan suave como las mejor de las sedas.

No iba a follarla, quería hacerle el amor con fuerza y pasión. ¡Isabella, Bella era mía! ¡Sólo mía!

Besé sus mejillas, su cuello, hasta que llegué a su mandíbula donde me detuve unos instantes antes de desviarme a sus carnosos y sabrosos labios, en los que me perdí profanando su boca y degustando cada rincón mientras jugueteaba en una danza con su inexperta lengua. Me di cuenta de que había sido su primer beso, y yo pronto sería su primer y único dueño de su cuerpo, me llevaría toda la virginidad de esta hermosa y pura criatura.

—Eres más deseable de lo que pensé. —La besé vorazmente, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo y comencé un recorrido con mis besos deteniéndome, de nuevo, en sus pechos, los cuales masajeé y devoré dulcemente; continué lamiendo su piel mientras descendía por su abdomen y vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde mi lengua besó sus húmedos y calientes labios mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas y su delicioso y redondo trasero.

Verla derretirse en mis brazos… era la visión más erótica que había experimentado en toda mi existencia. Desprendí mis ojos de su hermoso rostro para lamer su deliciosa intimidad, la cual estaba rebosando de humedad, mordí y succione su clítoris mientras mis dedos jugaban con los pliegues de sus labios hasta que comencé a introducir un par de dedos en su interior, bombeando cada vez más rápido y fuerte, mientras que con mi lengua seguía dándole placer hasta el punto que de su boca sólo salían gemidos y palabras rogando por más.

¡Amaba ver cómo se derretía entre mis brazos! Sin poderlo soportar más, destrocé mi túnica, quedando mi cuerpo perfecto al desnudo, la tomé entre mis brazos obligándola a enrollar sus piernas en mis caderas y, de una certera estocada, me hundí en ella.

Su grito de dolor volvió a romper el silencio de la sala que, segundos antes, había sido interrumpido por el chillido de su hermana siendo tomada por mi hermano.

Apenas y la dejé tiempo para recuperarse de mi intrusión cuando mis embestidas fueron más rápidas y profundas, sabía que sentía dolor por sus pequeños gritos, pero también notaba cómo el placer comenzaba hacerse notorio en las facciones de su maravillosa cara. Sus paredes comenzaron a aprisionar mi miembro hasta explotar en un orgasmo, así que sin dilación y dejándome llevar por mis más primitivos instintos, llevé mi boca a su cuello, que lamí aspirando su embriagador aroma para clavar mis colmillos en su piel y perforarla, provocando que su deliciosa y exquisita sangre inundara mi boca y comenzara a correr por mi garganta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de desangrarla, llevándola a la muerte, me detuve e hice algo que jamás pensé hacer, mordí mi brazo dejando que la sangre saliera y lo llevé a su boca, obligándola a beber y convirtiéndola en mi esposa y compañera por toda la eternidad delante de toda la audiencia.

Había perdido el control de la situación y al parecer no fui el único, mi hermano estaba en la misma tesitura. Menos mal que Jane arregló el asunto con una de las humanas que esta noche habían sido apresadas, y terminó la representación entregándola como regalo al resto de los vampiros, como ritual para completar la representación del supuesto sacrificio de dos hermosas vírgenes a dos demonios de la noche.

Un inmenso silencio reinaba en el auditorio, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones aleteando fuertemente por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado. Agradecí cuando los aplausos comenzaron, pues mi mujer, mi Bella, comenzaba a removerse en mis brazos a causa del veneno que recorría sus venas.

Nada más se bajó el telón desaparecimos rumbo a mis aposentos donde acomodamos con suavidad a nuestras mujeres en la cama.

—¡Genial! Por fin tendré dos hermanas con las que hablar —gritó llena de felicidad nuestra hermana mientras entraba a la habitación y nos miraba traviesa, haciéndonos entender que todo había sido tramado por ella…

¡Maldita demonio! A la que Alec y yo le debíamos nuestra felicidad.

…

Pero el espectáculo tiene que seguir, nunca se detiene por nada ni por nadie.

El teatro abrirá sus puertas. Las luces de neón iluminarán su fachada y el maestro de ceremonias, desde la entrada, te llamará:

—¡Esta noche gran representación estelar! —voceará _él_ con su macabra voz y enfundado en un traje de chillones colores, mientras que un hilo de sangre se escapa de la comisura de su boca—. Última representación. Señoras, caballeros y niños… ¡Atención! —te incitará con grandes aspavientos—: _"¡Pasen… y vean!" _

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por leer y acompañarme en esta pequeña locura. <strong>

**Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook** "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya"****

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward. **


End file.
